The Other Side of This Life
by EvilQueenRegina
Summary: Regina and Emma are involved in a car accident. Regina is sent into acoma due to the accident and Emma and Henry try everything they can think of to get her back to them. SWAN QUEEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am back with yet another story.**

 **So the idea of this one is that Emma and Regina are involved in a car accident. Regina has taken the brunt of the accident and is in a coma. Emma and Henry try everything they can to waken Regina up. Will they be able to?**

* * *

It had been a lovely evening by all accounts, well that is if you didn't count the rain battering off the concrete and the dark clouds hovering in the skies above. Emma had taken Regina out to dinner. That quaint little Italian place at the edge of town. It was pricey but completely worth it. It was their fourth anniversary and Emma was determined that they would go out to celebrate it this year. Every year previously they had never seemed to make it out on their actual anniversary. It had been lovely, a candle lit dinner, some good food, a little wine for Regina and some water for Emma who was driving. Good conversation and good company. Emma couldn't think of a better way to spend her and Regina's anniversary.

Once they had finished their meal and Emma had paid, after a heated discussion with Regina about splitting the bill but for once winning, they headed out stopping in the doorway of the restaurant watching as the rain smacked against the concrete pavement. "Oh god. I didn't bring my jacket with me." Emma groaned as she peered out.

"I told you to pick it up." Regina said with a slight smirk as she slipped her own jacket on. She then rifled through her bag, taking out an umbrella she popped it up and linked her arm with Emma's. "Your lucky I have come out extra prepared Saviour." She gave a cheeky wink as she gently pulled Emma out into the rain.

"What would I do without you, eh?" Emma grinned as she leaned over and kissed Regina on the cheek. "I better text Henry and tell him we are on our way to pick him up. Make sure he is ready for us. The kid takes after you." Emma said as she dug her free hand into her jean pockets to get her phone.

"What do you mean he takes after me?" Regina questioned with a slight frown.

"Takes his time and takes forever to get ready." Emma said as she typed out a quick text to send to Henry.

"I do not take forever to get ready." Regina mumbled.

"You do..." Emma said. "But I love that about you and I love that Henry takes after you." Emma said with a soft smile as she reached over again and kissed Regina on the cheek. They reached Emma's yellow bug, which Regina had not been happy about having to go in, and Emma reached forward and opened the passenger door. "Your majesty." Emma said bowing slightly.

Regina rolled her eyes as she climbed into the car, closing down her umbrella. "Your ridiculous." Regina said but she couldn't hide the smile that was slowly appearing on her face.

"I know but you love me." Emma smirked. She closed the car door and quickly ran round to the drivers side of the car. She opened the door and climbed in, now drenched even though she hadn't been out in the rain for too long. "God what is with the weather today? It was bright sunshine earlier."

"That's Maine for you I guess." Regina shrugged. Emma nodded and she started up the car and pulled away from her parking space. The radio came to life and she smiled as Wet Wet Wet Sweet Little Mystery came on. She loved the song and for some reason whenever she heard it she thought of Regina. There was a handful of songs that did that to her and all for special reasons. She chuckled a little and Regina looked over to her with a questioning look. "Why are you laughing over there?"

"Oh it's nothing. I just...whenever I hear this song I think of you." Emma replied.

"You do?" Regina further questioned. "Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because our first night we were together this song was playing." Emma explained. "So since then whenever I hear it I just think of you."

Regina smiled. "I remember." She nodded slightly. "That was a good night." She said with a smirk.

"It was indeed." Emma replied with a grin. "We have repeated that night many a time since then." She said waggling her eyebrows making Regina laugh. She always loved making Regina laugh. It was music to her ears. Emma glanced at her mirrors. With the rain battering down it was making things slightly harder. She hated driving in the rain but the town was small and she knew that they didn't have much longer until they got to her parents loft where Henry was and then after that it was only a short drive back home to the mansion. She glanced in her mirrors again. As she glanced over to the mirror on Regina's side she gasped.

It all happened so fast. She saw the headlights of another car, racing towards them. She heard Regina scream her name. She heard the screeching of tyres. She tried to swerve the car but it was too late. The car collided with them and then everything went black.

* * *

Henry leaned against the window ledge as he stared out of the window, the rain pit pattering off the glass. He looked down at his phone. It had been at least half an hour since Emma had text him telling him to be ready for her and his mom to pick him up from his grandparents. They were only at the Italian so it shouldn't take them this long. He sighed and looked back up, staring out into the quiet main street of Storybrooke. The rain had scared anyone from going out. The streets deserted. There was no sign of his moms yellow bug.

He sighed and looked back at his phone. He opened up the message again and started down at it. Thirty-five minutes ago now. Was something wrong? Had they got caught up in something? Why were they late? They were never late?

"No sign yet?" David asked as he walked up to Henry placing his hand on the boys shoulder. Henry shook his head. "They probably just got caught up talking with someone. You know what Emma is like when she gets talking with someone." David said with a slight chuckle. When Henry didn't laugh he frowned. "Henry what's the matter?"

"I just..." Henry started but sighed. Something didn't feel right. He didn't know how to explain it but something just felt...wrong. "I can't really explain it. Something just isn't right. Ma text me to tell me to get my stuff together so i wouldn't keep them waiting. That was over half an hour ago now and they aren't here yet. It doesn't take that long to get from the restaurant to here." Henry said as he looked up at his grandfather.

"Well the weather is pretty bad. Emma might be taking her time on the roads." David said.

"Even taking her time it wouldn't take them this long. I just...I have this feeling. Something's not right." Henry sighed as he looked back out of the window.

* * *

Killian, the on duty Sheriff for the night jumped out of the patrol car as soon as he pulled up at the scene of the accident. Ambulances had already turned up, as well as a growing crowd who had witnessed the accident. As soon as his eyes landed on the smashed up yellow bug his breath hitched in his throat. He knew exactly whose car that was. He quickened his pace as he walked over to the scene, flashing his badge even though everyone knew who he was.

He saw a paramedic lifting out a body from the other car, narrowing his eyes he saw that it was Victor Whale. He then walked over to the other paramedics who were working on the yellow bug. "What happened John?" He asked the male paramedic as he stopped beside the bug.

"Idiot ran through a stop sign right into the Sheriff and the Mayor." John, the paramedic replied. He stepped back letting his colleagues and the fire department work on getting Emma and Regina out of the car. "From what we have gathered from getting him out of the car he was intoxicated while driving Killian."

Killian gritted his teeth and he glanced over to see that Emma had been freed from the car, she was awake and Killian couldn't help but be relieved at seeing that but as he heard her calling out for Regina and asking how Regina was he felt his heart drop. The desperateness of her voice. It was horrible. "How are Emma and Regina?" He asked.

"Emma is awake. The car was hit on the passenger side so it has been easier to work on getting Emma out of the car. She woke up half way through us trying to get her out." John explained.

"And Regina?" Killian questioned.

John paled slightly. "I'm not going to lie, things don't look good. The car was hit with some punch on the passenger side. Regina's injuries look bad but there is still a pulse. She hasn't gained consciousness as of yet. We are trying to keep Emma calm so haven't given her too much information. She is on her way to the hospital just now, as is Victor Whale. It might be another hour or so before we get Regina out of the car and on her way to hospital. I just hope she holds on."

Killian ran his hands over his face. "Thanks John." He said. John gave a small nod before heading back over to the car. Killian watched for a moment as the team worked on trying to cut the car to get Regina out. He was now faced with the horrible job to contact the family and inform them of the accident. This was the part of the job he hated. Especially when he was friends of the family.

* * *

Henry pressed the call button, phoning his mom for the third time. He had already phoned Emma four times. The phone just kept ringing and ringing and he sighed in frustration as he ended the call and chucked his phone to the floor. What was going on? Where were his moms?

Mary-Margaret was just about to go over and talk to Henry when her phone started ringing. She walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up her phone and answered it. "Hello?" She said, still looking over at Henry who was staring out of the window.

"Mary-Margaret? It's Killian."

"Killian, hi." Mary-Margaret answered. "What's up?" She asked, wondering why the man had phoned her. Usually Killian would phone David.

"Mary-Margaret I...I have some bad news. It's about Emma and Regina." He said getting straight to the point. He knew he just had to say it and say it quick.

Mary-Margaret gasped, causing both David and Henry to look over to her. "Oh my god! What's happened?" She asked frantically. She walked over to the coat stand and grabbed her coat as well as her bag. She motioned to both Henry and David who were looking at her with confused looks on their faces.

"There's been a car accident." Killian said. He didn't want to go over all the details over the phone. He would prefer to do that face to face. "Emma is at the hospital just now. She is awake but I am not sure what her injuries are for just now."

"And Regina?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"They are cutting Regina out of the car as we speak. I don't have all the details as of yet but I suggest getting straight to the hospital." Killian said. "I can keep you up to date about Regina. I think they are almost done. She should be heading to the hospital soon."

"Okay. Thank you for letting us know Killian." Mary-Margaret said as she hung up. She looked over to David and Henry. "It's Emma and Regina. They were involved in a car accident. Emma is as the hospital now."

Henry felt his heart hit his stomach. Emma was at the hospital but what about..."What about my mom?" He asked. Tears were pooling in his eyes.

"She is being cut out of the car Henry. Killian says they are almost finished and she will be on her way to the hospital soon." Mary-Margaret said.

"Is she okay? Is Ma okay?" He asked.

"I'm not sure honey." Mary-Margaret replied honestly. "Come on let's get to the hospital." She said ushering him out with David following quickly behind them.

* * *

 **So what do we think everyone? Should I continue on with the story? Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologise for the long wait everyone. Life got busy. I am glad people liked the first chapter of this story. I hope you all keep reading and I will try not to keep you waiting too long for the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mary-Margaret, David and Henry all rushed into the hospital. They rushed up to the reception desk, David speaking up as soon as he got there. "Hi can you tell me where Emma Swan is." He said quickly.

"Yes, just give me a second." The receptionist said as she started to look on the computer. "She's in room forty-four. Just down the corridor to your left." The receptionist told them.

"Thank you." Mary-Margaret said and they all turned to the left and rushed down the corridor. They were outside of Emma's room within a minute and darted in, to see Emma lying on the bed with a doctor looking her over. "Oh Emma." Mary-Margaret said in a worried tone as she walked over to the bed, with Henry and David following behind.

"Mom, Dad." Emma said about to try and sit up.

"Lie still for a little longer please Emma. I am nearly done." The doctor said. Emma sighed and lay back down.

"Gosh Emma what happened?" Mary-Margaret asked as she looked at the cuts on her daughters arms, a black eye and Emma's arm now in a cast.

"Regina and I got caught up in an accident." Emma explained. "It all happened so fast. I'm not really sure what happened..." Panic showed in Emma's eyes. "I don't know it if was my fault, or the other drivers fault. I don't think I did anything wrong but...I-I can't be sure. I have no idea." Tears welled up in Emma's eyes.

"It's alright Emma." David said taking Emma's other hand and placing a kiss on it.

"Have you seen Regina? Is she here yet?" Emma asked.

David shook his head. "I don't think so. When Killian phoned us he said they were still cutting her out of the car."

"God." Emma sighed, throwing her head back a bit and then wincing as pain shot through her neck. "Did he say how she was? She wouldn't wake up. I tried calling to her but she wouldn't wake up." Tears now slid down Emma's cheeks. "I can't loose her."

"Honey you can't think like that." Mary-Margaret said. "I am sure Regina will be fine."

A beep came from the doctors pager and she looked down at it with a frown. "Alright. Emma thats your examination done. I think I will keep you in tonight, keep an eye on you and we will see how you are in the morning but it may be a couple of days before you are out of here. I am going to get a nurse to come in with a neck brace for you. I will come back when I can to let you know how Regina is. Looks like that is her arrived at the hospital now." The doctor explained as she motioned to her pager. "Please rest."

The doctor walked out of the room and a nurse came in a few minutes later with a neck brace in her hands. Emma just stared at the wall her mind on Regina and whether she was okay. She had to be okay. There was no way she was going to loose Regina. She couldn't.

* * *

The hospital doors burst open as a stretcher was wheeled in. The paramedics started talking quickly as doctors and nurses quickly ran over to attend to the mayor. "She has severe head trauma, I suspect a few broken ribs, her right leg looks to be broken along with her right arm. The side of the car she was on took a great punch so that side of her body took the hit. I would say there would be much more injuries. She has been unconcious the whole time but breathing. Her breathing was laboured so she has had oxygen."

"Alright get her to surgery right away." The doctor shouted as Regina was wheeled through the hospital. The doctor began to shout orders to the others around her and everyone rushed about prepping fpr the long surgery ahead of them. The mayor was in a bad way but none of them were about to let her die.

* * *

Emma couldn't relax. Her mind was racing. All she wanted was to know how Regina was. To see Regina, hold her, kiss her, anything. She was sat up in the bed, David and Mary-Margaret sat on the chairs at the side and Henry leaning against the wall. Henry hadn't said much since he had arrived at the hospital and Emma could tell he was just as worried about Regina as she was. She sighed and threw the blankets off her legs with her good arm and then tried to shuffle over to the edge of the bed.

David and Mary-Margaret jumped up and tried to stop Emma and she tried to get out of the bed. "Honey stop. You are meant to be resting." Mary-Margaret said putting her hands out to get Emma back into the bed.

"I can't. I need to see Regina. I need to see if she is okay." Emma said, her breathing quickening as panic set in. "I need to see Regina. I can't rest. I need to see her. I need to see her." Emma kept repeating that as she tried to push her parents away from her. Her body ached. The pain in her arm was killing her but she didn't care. All she wanted was to see Regina. "I need to see her!" Emma sobbed, tears streaming down her face. "I need to..." She stopped and held onto David with her good hand her head falling to his chest.

"I know Emma. I know." David said softly as his hand moved over her back trying to soothe her.

A knock on the door drew their attention away from Emma and Mary-Margaret gave a small smile to Killian as he walked into the room. "I can come back later, if this is a bad time." He said.

"No." Emma said, lifting her face up, red and blotchy from crying. "I want to know what happend. The accident." She pulled away from David and wiped at her face with her good hand. "Was I the one in the wrong?" Emma asked.

"No Emma it wasn't your fault." Killian said with a sigh. He walked a little further into the room.

"Who was the other driver?" David asked.

"It was Victor Whale." Killian said. "The paramedics said that he was drunk at the scene. He ran through a stop sign and...well..." Killian trailed off.

"He was drunk?" Emma questioned, anger showing on her face. "The bastard was drunk?!"

"Emma." Mary-Margaret said softly. She placed a hand on Emma's arm hoping to calm her daughter.

"No!" Emma shouted moving her arm away from her mothers touch. "That bastard was driving drunk and ran through a stop sign crushing my car and injuring me and Regina. We were out for our fucking aniversay! We were having a good night! Now look at us! I don't even know if Regina is okay."

"I'm so sorry Emma." Killian said. "I don't have any news on Regina. She was breathing when they were cutting her out of the car I know that much but I don't have any further information I can give you. Victor Whale has minor injuries. He is getting cleaned up and then I am taking him down to the station."

"I hope you throw away the key." Henry spoke up for the first time drawing everyone to look over to him. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked out of the room.

"Henry wait." Mary-Margaret said.

"Mom leave him. Let him cool off for a minute." Emma said as she watched Henry walk away.

* * *

Henry walked down the around him but not taking in what was going on around him. He was glad Emma was okay. Of course he was but his mind was on his mom and if she was okay. Like Emma he needed to know if she was okay. He needed to see her. His mind was taking him to the worst possible scenario and he couldn't cope with it. It was too much.

Walking down the hospital corridor he stuffed his hands further into his pockets, scuffing his feet on the bright white floors. He heard his mothers voice in his head telling him to stop scuffing his feet because he was going to ruin his shoes. He swallowed back the tears that had been threatening to fall for some time. He couldn't cry. He wouldn't cry. If he did it made everything real. It made it official and he wasn't about to do that. No. If he held back the tears then maybe it wasn't real. Maybe he was back at his grandparents loft, still waiting on his moms to pick him up. Maybe he had fallen asleep and this was all just some horrible nightmare.

He looked up, his eyes landing on a room in front of him. As he looked through the window he could see doctors and nurses rushing around someone, grabbing tools and other equipment needed. As a space cleared he gasped as he saw that the person lying on the bed was his mother. It was then that the tears just fell and Henry was forced to give in and admit that it was all real. It was all real and there was nothing he could do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter for everyone. I hope you are all enjoying this story.**

* * *

Regina gasped for breath as she shot up, her eyes darting around her as she tried to focus on the environment around her. Her eyes scanned the area around her and her hand flew to her chest as she tried to even out her breathing. As she looked around her she frowned in confusion as she found she was sitting in the middle of the road in the main street of Storybrooke. She slowly pushed herself up, her legs shaking slightly as she stood, continuing to look around her.

It was Storybrooke but something about it seemed different. It was dull, it was extremely quiet. There was something off about the place. "Emma..." Regina called. She had no idea what she was doing here. The last thing she remembered was being in the car with Emma. After that things were about blurry. "Emma..." She called again.

"She's not here Regina." Came a familiar voice from behind her.

Regina spun round her eyes landing on someone she hadn't seen in a long time. Someone she didn't think she would see again. "Mother?" Regina whispered as she stared at her mother in front of her. "What...I mean...how..." Regina stuttered in confusion as she never took her eyes off of her mother.

"How am I here?" Cora asked and Regina nodded her head. "That is quite simple really. This isn't the real Storybrooke. You were in an accident Regina. Do you remember?" Cora asked as she walked towards Regina.

"An accident." Regina repeated as she tried to think about what had happened. It was blurry but there was definetly something there, in the back of her mind. Closing her eyes she thought hard, her vision clearing she could see herself and Emma in the yellow bug, they were talking, laughing. She turned to look out the passenger window and then she saw a bright light before everything went black. She gasped and her eyes flew open to see her mother stood right in front of her. "An accident. I remember. The car came straight towards us."

"You are badly hurt. Your in the hospital now and they are trying to help you." Cora informed Regina as she started to walk down the replica street of Storybrooke.

"How do you know this?" Regina asked as she walked beside Cora.

"I have been watching over you." Cora said simply.

Regina gave a slight nod and then looked around her again. "So I black out and the only place I can think to come to is Storybrooke...again. My mind could only come up with the one place." Regina sighed. "Well that's kind of sad."

"Maybe there is a reason you conjured up a version of Storybrooke for your mind to go to." Cora said.

"Am I dead?" Regina asked her mother.

"Not yet." Cora replied as they continued to walk down the street.

* * *

Henry just stood outside of the room, staring at the doctors and nurses rushing around his mother. He couldn't move his feet. It was as if they were stuck to the ground. Tears slipped down his cheeks. He didn't want to be watching but he just couldn't move.

"Henry." David said as he walked up to Henry. He had seen what was going on in the room in front of Henry. Had seen that Regina was in there. "Henry come on. Let's go get a drink." David said as he placed his hand on his grandsons shoulder.

"She's in there." Henry whispered, his eyes never leaving the window of the room. "She's in there."

David guided Henry away from the room. "I know Henry." He said. He glanced back to see doctors and nurses still rushing around Regina and he hoped she would hold on and pull through this. He knew if she didn't he would have an inconsolable daughter and grandson to try and comfort. He looked back round, looking down to Henry. "Do you want to go back to Emma's room or do you want to maybe go get a drink?" David asked as he continued to guide Henry down the corridor.

"I think...a drink. I still need some time." Henry said.

"That's fine. Let's go down to the cafetria and get a little something." David replied his hand still resting on Henry's shoulder and guiding him.

Many hours later Henry and David had been back in the room, Henry was now sat in the chair in the corner, staring at his phone. Emma wasn't really in much better shape and Mary-Margaret and David tried to make conversation as much as they could but they could tell their daughter and grandson weren't up for talking.

The doctor walked back into the room, causing everyone to look up. Emma pushed herself up in the bed a little more. She had a desperate need to know how Regina was. She needed to know if she was okay. "How is she? How is Regina?" Emma asked quickly as the doctor stood at the end of her bed.

"I am happy to tell you that we have managed to stabalize Regina for now. Things were looking a little grim for a while and I don't want to lie to you we did lose her for a few minutes but we managed to pull her back." The doctor explained. "She has sustained many injuries from the accident, the impact being on her side of the car has caused great damage to the right side of her body. Her right leg is broken, she has a fracture in her right wrist along with a few broken ribs."

"But she's okay." Henry said standing up from the chair had been sitting in.

"She is stable." The doctor repeated.

"When can we see her?" Henry demanded quickly. He was desperate to see his mother.

"Well before you go in to see your mother there is something else I need to discuss with you. Like I have said we have managed to stabalize her but..." The doctor looked over to Emma, seeing the desperation in the womans eyes. "Regina is in a coma."

"A coma? But you didn't mention any head injuries." David said, speaking up for everyone else.

"Yes. There was some impact to Regina's head in the accident. We are not sure of the severity of her head injury and we can't be sure until she wakes up from her coma." The doctor explained.

"And how long could that take?" Emma asked.

"It could take anything from days, to weeks, to months or years." The Doctor replied.

"Years?" Mary-Margaret asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There is no telling with coma patients how long they stay locked in their mind. All we can do is wait." The doctor replied.

"Is there anything we can do to try and wake her up? To help her wake up?" Henry asked.

"You could try talking to her." The doctor said. Her features softened as she looked to the boy with a worried look on his face. "They do say coma patients can hear what is being said to them."

"They do?" Henry questioned.

"That's what they say." The doctor replied with a small smile.

"Well then that's what we will do. Right kid?" Emma said placing her hand on top of Henry's which was resting on the bed. "We will talk to your mom until she can't deal with it any more and has to wake up to tell us to shut up." Emma said, trying to make light of the situation for Henry's sake. She was glad when he breathed out a little laugh.

"That sound's like something mom would do." Henry said as he looked up to Emma.

"Sure it does and we will make it happen. We aren't about to let her just sleep away the days are we?" Emma said squeezing Henry's hand in a comforting manner.

Henry shook his head. "No. We aren't."


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres a chapter for you all. Everyone looking forward to OUAT coming back? I know I am, Double Regina!**

* * *

Emma was now allowed to leave the hospital, she had been discharged yet she was refusing to leave. She had left her room and set up home in the room Regina had been moved to. She had decided there was no way she was leaving this hospital until Regina was awake. She was going to be by Regina's side the whole time. She didn't want Regina to wake up and be alone. She hated the thought of that. Many of the doctors and nurses had tried to talk Emma out of staying at the hospital, along with David and Mary-Margaret but Emma had made up her mind and that was that.

So there she was, sat in Regina's room, in her usual chair. She had cleaned herself up in the personal bathroom in Regina's room and had changed her clothes. Her arm still had some healing to go, still in a cast but her neck was feeling much better and the neck brace was no longer around her neck. She reached forward and took Regina's left hand in her own. Regina had really taken the brunt of the impact of the accident. Her right side had been broken it seemed. She had a black eye, cuts all over her. But no matter what Emma still thought she was beautiful.

"Morning Regina." Emma said softly. "You'll be happy to hear that Henry is coming in later to see you. The kid says he has so much that he needs to tell you. He is going to talk your ear off so you better be ready to listen woman." Emma said. She let out a sigh as she stared down at Regina. There was no movement. No indication that Regina had heard her. It was hard to wait and it had only been three days. "Regina I need you to wake up soon. I can't do all this on my own. I need you to be the pain in my ass and keep me together. To keep me right in the way to raise our son because we both know if you leave me to do it he is gonna turn into some punk rocker on drugs or something." Emma breathed out a laugh.

She could feel tears slipping down her cheeks but she couldn't help it. She missed Regina. She missed her voice. Her smart ass comments, sassy and sarcasticness. She hadn't heard one sarcastic word about her charming parents or the annoying towns folk of Storybrooke and she was beginning to find she missed those comments. She even missed arguing with Regina and she never thought she would say that because Regina always won their arguements.

"I miss you bossing my about, I miss that quirk of your eyebrow that you do and I miss the sound of your heels when they click on the side walk or the wooden floors of the mansion. I miss everything about you Regina. So come on babe, wake up." Emma said squeezing Regina's hand a little. She laughed to herself, a picture of Regina's face in her mind as she called her babe. Regina hated that pet name so Emma called her it more to annoy her than anything else. Well affectionately annoy her. "Your my person Regina. I can't lose my person. You can't leave me...personless..." Emma said and then frowned to herself. "I'm not sure if that is even a word but you can't do it Regina. I need you."

* * *

Regina was sat in her mayoral office with her mother, a situation she didn't think she would find herself in again. She swung from side to side in the desk chair, her head leaning on the back of it. The room was silent as her mother rifled through things in what she called her desk but Regina had insisted that it was still clearly her own desk as everything was exactly the same and she could even tell her mother where the stapler was kept, and she was right.

She out a sigh and she swung round to glance out the window and it was then that she heard Emma's voice, coming through loud and clear she heard it. She sat bolt up right looking around her, searching for Emma. "Did you hear that?" Regina asked as she pushed herself up from the desk chair and began to walk arounf the office.

" _Your my person Regina."_

"Emma?" Regina called as she looked around again. "Where is she?" Regina asked as she looked over to her mother. "Is she here?"

Cora shook her head. "No she's not here Regina. You must be trying to wake subconciously. They do say people in a coma can sometimes hear what people are saying around or to them." Cora said. "You must be letting yourself hear."

Regina frowned and she tried harder to catch Emma's voice again. She wanted nothing more than to hear and see Emma. She wanted to hold her and be with her. _"Regina I need you."_ "I need you too Emma." Regina whispered out, her shoulders sagging as she looked to the ground. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. She felt stuck, why couldn't she wake up?

"Regina we will get you home. This isn't your time to leave your family." Cora said softly as she placed a hand on her daughters shoulder. "This isn't they way you are meant to go."

Regina looked up at her mother, tears brimming in her chocolate brown eyes. "How? I don't know how to wake up. How do I force myself to wake when I don't even know why I won't just wake up? I'm confused." Regina huffed as she threw herself down onto the sofa in her office.

"Regina this is no time to be going into one of your little huffs." Cora replied as she sat down beside her daughter.

"One of my little huffs?" Regina asked arching her eyebrow. "I don't huff mother." She mumbled.

"You do huff. You are huffing right now." Cora said.

"Can we stop saying huff? It's beginning to sound weird." Regina muttered back, her arms still crossed over her chest and a pout on her face.

"Regina I know that you are confused and you have no idea why you are stuck here and how to break out but we will figure it all out. Don't worry. We will get you back to your family. I bet Emma and Henry are trying to figure out how to help bring you back as well." Cora said placing her hand on Regina's knee.

"They can help bring me back?" Regina asked sitting up a little.

"Yes, they might be able to find a way to help you. Sometimes people just need a little helpt to get back." Cora said.

* * *

Emma sat on the chair beside Regina's bed, her laptop resting on her curled up legs and she browsed the internet finding ways to help people rise from their coma. She was determined to try anything she could to help Regina wake up, no matter how stupid it may be. So far she had found many answers, mostly the same but many that could help. She had written them all down on her notepad:

 _Family voices – studies have shown voices of the patients loved ones have helped to waken them_

 _Stories - can be loged in the part of the brain of long term memory which can help awaken this and speed up coma recovery_

 _Research has shownthat stimulating the senses (touch, hearing, sight and smell) can help a coma patient recover_

 _Playing music_

 _Placing flowers in the room_

 _Spraying their favourite perfume_

She had gone through other sites and it had been a lot of the same things. Getting out a highlighter that she had asked her mother to pack she looked at her list highlighting what she had already done. Talking to Regina and telling her stories she had been doing non-stop. Regina was probably cursing her from inside her mind. Emma could picture it and she could't help the small smirk that graced her lips at the thought. She had held onto Regina's hands, there were plenty flowers in the room from other family and friends. The only thing left were the "sparying their favourite perfume" and "playing music". Emma underlined the playing music option and smiled. She liked this idea and something sprung to mind. She put her laptop to the side and reached down to grab her phone from beside her shoes.

Searching through her contacts she came to Henry's number and pressed the call button pressing the phone to her ear and leaning back in the chair. She reached over and took Regina's hand in hers, rubbing her thumb gently over her soft skin.

" _Ma? Is everything okay?!"_ Henry's panicked voice came down the line

"Yea everything is okay Henry I just wanted to get you to grab some things from the mansion for me before you came to the hospital." Emma replied as she looked over to Regina.

" _Oh. Okay. What do you want?"_ Henry asked, his voice calming.

"I need you to grab the radio player and the special CD I made for your mother way back when we first started dating." Emma said.

" _Oh you mean that really cheesy CD you made to try get yourself out of trouble when you accidentally paint balled the sofa cusion? The one that totally didn't get you out of trouble but mom still loved it."_ Henry said.

Emma rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile as she thought of the memory. "Yea thats the one. You know where it is don't you?"

" _Sure. I won't be long."_

"Thanks kid." Emma said before hanging up. She put her phone on the table and stood up, leaning a little on the bed. "Do you remember when I accidentally paint balled the sofa cusion Regina?" Emma asked with a little laugh. "I mean of course it had to be your spot on the sofa that I accidentally shot. I rememeber you sat on the sofa and you fidgeted for, something like ten minutes before saying that something was wrong. Henry was stood trying to keep a straight face while I was trying to decide whether to run or blame the kid." Emma laughed again. "You stood up, turned the sofa cusion round and that was that. You were on a rant about why paint ball guns should not be used in the house as well as the fact they shouldn't even be in your house and then Henry totally dropped me in it when you gave him the death glare. Then you looked at me and I knew I was in for it. So I ran, came up with the idea of making you a special CD of our songs to hopefully not have you so angry at me. Didn't quite work but at least you loved the CD" Emma said with a smile on her face.

"So that's why we are going to bring it here and we are going to listen to our songs. I will waken you up Regina. If it is the last thing I do." Emma smirked, giving Regina's hand a light squeeze.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. I am sorry this has taken me a little while to get this up for you. Things have been a little mad. I was away to Paris for the weekend and my boyfriend proposed to me so lots of celebrating! Anyway in this chapter some may see where I got my idea from. Enjoy!**

* * *

Henry arrived at the hospital with a cd player and Emma and Regina's CD in hand. He walked into Regina's room giving Emma a small smile as he walked over to her and handed her the CD player and CD. "Thanks kid." Emma said as she stood up and went to plug the CD player in.

"Why are you doing this?" Henry asked as he walked up to Regina's side. He leaned down and kissed the top of hr head. "Hey mom." He greeted, wishing she could greet him back.

"I have been reading up on ways to try and help your mother wake up. Most things we hve already been doing but one is to play music to the patient in a coma. Apparently it can be a great help so I thought if we played music to your mom it might help." Emma said as she placed the CD into the player.

"And you have gone for your special CD?" Henry said.

Emma nodded her head. "Yeah. I thought if we play songs that mean something to your mom it might spur her on to wake up."

Henry thought about his blonde mothers idea and smiled a little. "I like it. It's a good idea." Henry said. "Check this out mom. Ma has had a good idea." Henry said addressing Regina.

"Oh ha ha kid." Emma said sticking her tongue out at Henry. "I have more good ideas that you give me credit for."

"Yeah, of course you do." Henry smirked, reminding Emma so much of Regina it was unreal. She loved how much Henry seemed to take after Regina. It warmed her heart a little thinking that even if Henry was adopted he followed after the woman who raised him for ten years before she came back to his life. "Alright mom are you ready for this. Music is coming your way." Henry said squeezing Regina's hand a little. "And the first song is?" He said looking up at Emma.

Emma pressed play on the player and they waited, a smile coming to Emma's face as the song started to play. _(Your love keeps lifting me) Higher and higher – Jackie Wilson._ She remebered how this became one of their songs. They had had a rather drunken night in the house. Too many bottles of wine to count. Emma had decided to put music on and this song started playing so Emma dragged Regina up from the sofa, spinning her around, making her dance while she sang to her. Regina had laughed and laughed, her eyes lighting up, her smile making Emma weak at the knees. It had been a night to remember and she hoped it would spur Regina on.

* * *

Regina and Cora were now in the was in the mansion that Regina started to hear the sounds of music floating around her. She frowned and she followed the sound through to the living room. It was there that she heard the song clearly and a smile fell onto her lips. She then gasped as she saw ghost like figures of herself and Emma. Playing out what had happened the night that song had become one of theirs.

She watched as Emma spun her around and sang to her, the bottles of wine lying discard on the coffee table proving to Regina that they had perhaps had a little too much that night.

" _Your love keeps lifting me higher, than I've been lifted before." Emma sang loudly and quite out of tune but Regina didn't care at that moment in time. "So keep it up. Yeah, quench my desire. And I'll be at your side, forevermore!" Emma sang loudly._

Regina looked around her wondering where the music was coming from. The music seemed to echo around the room, as if it was coming from far away yet it was coming through so clear to her. Cora came up behind Regina, smiling as she too watched Regina's memory play out in front of them. "Emma must be playing music for you." Cora said causing Regina to glance over to her. "She must think it might help you wake up."

"The memory that goes with this song..." Regina started as she looked back over to the ghost like firgures of herself and Emma still dancing around the living room.

"The song is spurring your brain on, making your memories come to life. I guess the hope is through the music it might waken your brain up enough to waken your body up. Your memories coming through is a good thing Regina. Keep going with it. I am sure it won't be long before you are awake and with your family again." Cora explained.

"I hope so mother. I miss them so much." Regina said in a quiet voice as she stared at her memory playing out in front of her.

* * *

The song finished and Henry watched his mother wondering if it was making any impact on her. He wondered if the music really would help to waken her. He missed her so much and would give anything to have her awake again. He would even sit and listen to her lecturing him about something, at least then she would be awake. He looked up to Emma. "So whats the next song?" Henry asked.

Emma looked down at the case. When she had made up the CD she had also wrote down at the back of the case the order of the songs she had put on the CD. "Oh it is a good song. A cover of the orginal but still good. This version makes me think of your mom." Emma said just as the first few chords of _Caravan of love by Pixie Lott_ started up.

Henry frowned a little. "Why does this song make you think of mom?" He asked.

"Because I heard her playing it on the piano and singing it one day. I remeber thinking how beautiful your mothers voice is and wishing she would let herself go and sing more often." Emma smiled. "When she sang this song I just...I don't know. I think I knew from then that no matter what I would spend the rest of my life with her, I knew that I loved each and every single part of your mother."

Henry rolled his eyes a little in a playful way. "You guys are so sickening sometimes."

Emma laughed a little. "Yeah well that's what love does to you." Emma said as she wandered back into her mind.

* * *

 _Emma wandered down the stairs, her plaid pyjama bottoms on and a white vest top. She yawned and rubbed at her eyes. She had woken up to a cold and empty bed, Regina's side of the bed being empty and she had not been too impressed by this. Usually on a lazy Sunday they would stay in bed until late morning, cuddled up and talking, especially when Henry wasn't in the house._

 _As she walked down stairs she could hear music coming from the living room. Wandering through she leaned on the doorframe watching Regina's long fingers move along the keys of the piano. She hadn't known that Regina could play. Yes she had seen the piano in the living room but she hadn't given the instrument much thought. She had shrugged it off thinking it was decoration. She was about to walk into the room further and announce to Regina she was there but she stopped herself when Regina started to sing._

" _Are you ready for the time of your life? It's time to stand up and fight. Hand in hand we'll take a caravan, to the motherland." Regina sang softly. Emma was amazed by her voice. She hadn't ever heard Regina sing. It was something she had never thought she would hear but it was an amazing sound and she wanted to hear it over and over again. "One by one we gonna stand up with pride, one that can't be denied. Now the children of the world can see, theres a better place for us to be! The place in which we were born, so negelected and torn apart."_

 _Emma walked a little further into the room. She didn't want to startle Regina. She wanted her to continue singing but she wanted to get closer to the woman she loved._

" _Every woman, every man, join the caravan of love. Stand up! Everybody take a stand, join the caravan of love. Stand up! He's my brother, he's my brother don't you know? I'm your sister, I'm your sister don't you know?" Regina sang, her hands gliding over the keys of the paino. Her eyes were closed as she lost herself in the music. She always got lost in music when she played._

 _Emma walked a little closer, sitting down on the stool beside Regina alerting her to her presence. Regina jumped a little and looked over to Emma. "Don't stop. I want to hear more." Emma said with a smile._

" _Really?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _Emma nodded her head. "Your voice in beautiful Regina. I had know idea you could sing."_

" _I can't." Regnia replied with a shrug._

" _You can." Emma said placing her hand on Regina's knee. "Your amazing. Come on. Let me hear some more."_

 _Regina smiled and she went back to playing the piano, continuing to sing the song for Emma, Emma watching in wonder at her girlfriend._

* * *

"Ma? Ma are you okay?" Henry asked as he walked around Regina's bed and over to Emma who now had tears running down her face.

She had no idea she had started crying. Her memory took over her as she thought of Regina. She nodded her head, wiped at her eyes and gave Henry a watery smile. "Yeah kid I'm okay. Just got lost in my head a bit there." Emma replied.

"We will get her back Ma." Henry said taking her hand in his.

"Oh I know Henry. I know we will." Emma said reaching forward and taking Regina's hand in hers. She was determined to get her wife back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres another chapter for you all. I hope you are still enjoying this story.**

* * *

A week had passed and Henry and Emma were still playing music to Regina. They played a couple of songs and then turned the music off, talking to Regina and telling her all sorts of stories and memories. Anything they could think of they talked to her about it. Henry even read her the paper, letting her know what was going on in the world.

The doctors had been in and out of Regina's room, checking up on her and they seemed to be pleased with how she was doing. She seemed to be doing okay but once again Regina's doctor informed them that they could only be certain about Regina's head injuries when Regina woke up. So they were still playing the waiting game. Regina's hand had twitched a couple of days ago when the CD played _Marry you by Bruno Mars._ Emma took that as a sign that Regina was getting close to waking up. That she was awake in there. She took it as a sign that perhaps Regina was remembering the significance of that song to them,

 _Emma had been thinking for about a month that she wanted to propose to Regina. She had talked to her parents about it, she had talked to Ruby about it and she had even talked to Henry about. All of them told her to go for it and that there was no doubt about Regina accepting the proposal. She had even gone out and picked the perfect ring for Regina. It was a simple white gold ring with a diamond that wasn't too flashy but you also couldn't miss it. As soon as she had seen it in the shop she had known it would be perfect and could already see it on the brunettes finger._

 _Now all that was left to do was actually propose to Regina. She had thought and thought about the perfect way she could do it. She could take her out for dinner, put it in her pudding or just get down on one knee and go for it but for some reason those ideas just didn't fit for her. She could take her away on a romantic break and propose to her but still that idea just did not strike her as the way to propose to the love of her life._

 _She had debated and debated until finally she came up with what she thought would be the perfect way to propose to Regina. She had roped in most people in town to help her. She had awoken early that morning, quickly slipping out of bed, being careful not to wake Regina. She had quickly dressed, grabbed the bag she needed and wrote Regina a note before slipping out of the room._

 _An hour or so later Regina awoke with a yawn and rubbing at her eyes. She felt beside her the bed being empty and she sat up looking around the room. It was unusal for Emma to be awake and out of bed before she was. She shrugged and as she sat back on the bed a little something caught her eye. She glanced over to see a note lying on Emma's pillow. Reaching over she picked it up seeing Emma's messy scrawl on the paper._

 _Morning good looking!_

 _We are going to have some fun today so I hope you are ready. You need to get yourself dressed and head on out to the shop. Go pick yourself up some more coffee, I know you need some more ;-)_

 _Regina chuckled at Emma's note but frowned a little in curiousty wondering what Emma was planning. She threw the covers off of her and went to get ready and head to the shop to see what was going on._

 _While Regina was doing this Emma was already at the shop, another note placed on the packet of Regina's favourite coffee. She thanked the owner of the shop for letting her bring the proposal into the shop and then hurried out heading onto her next destination._

 _Regina was quick to get herself ready and head out. She had found it odd that Henry wasn't even in the house and her curiousty spiked even more at what Emma was doing. She had jumped in the car and headed into town, parking outside of the shop. Quickly stepping out she walked into the shop, the shop owner watching her. She walked down the aisle to get her coffee and she smiled as she saw another note stuck to the packet, Emma's messy handwriting jumping out at her._

 _You made it! Well done gorgeous. Now we head onto our next destination._

 _I bet your curiousity is killing you right now?! Onto Grannies. There is something waiting for you._

 _Regina turned on her heel and headed to the counter, paying for the coffee and then quickly heading back out to her car. Emma on the other hand had already bought Regina her usual morning coffee and a blueberry muffin, a note in the take away bag and had told Ruby and Granny what to do. She had quickly made her exit onto her next destination hoping to keep one step in front of Regina. Regina parked up outside of the diner and walked in and over to the counter._

" _Your usual?" Ruby asked holding out the paper bag and a coffee cup to go._

" _Erm...yes. Thank you." Regina said with a frown. She reached forward and took them from Ruby, placing them on the counter. She opened the bag and saw another note beside a blueberry muffin. She pulled out the note and looked up to Ruby and Granny who were looking at her. "I presume you know what the hell Emma is up to?" She asked with an arched eyebrow._

" _We might do." Ruby shrugged._

" _But then we might not." Granny added on with a shrug of her own. Regina rolled her eyes at the two of them and then looked down to the note._

 _I know you are probably really confused and really want to know what the hell I am up to._

 _No point asking Granny and Ruby because they won't tell you. Just go with it Regina._

 _On to the next place. Head to the nail bar lovely._

 _Regina smiled and she turned on her heel and headed out of the diner and walked over to the nail bar which was across the street. She walked in and Tink turned round from the reception desk. "What are you doing here?" Regina asked._

" _I am here to give you this and we are going to get your nails done." Tink said with a smile. Regina was about to take the note from Tink but Tink moved it away from her grasp. "Nails first Regina."_

 _Regina sighed and she let a girl guide her over to a seat to get her nails done. She was really confused with what Emma was up to. While Regina was in the nail bar Emma was in the clothes shop setting a side a dress for Regina and some shoes. They were very much Regina and Emma knew they would be perfect. She told the shop assisstant to give them to Regina when she came in along with the note and then headed out to her next destination._

 _An hour passed and Tink finally gave Regina the note. The note told her to go pick up a new dress for Emma to take her out in tonight. So Regina headed out of the nail bar and to the shop. She walked in and the shop assistant looked over and gave Regina a smile. "Emma has set this aside for you." The assistant said holding up a deep red thin strapped dress that Regina knew would cling to her curves. She smirked a little and took the dress from the girl along with the black strappy heels. "Here is a note to go with it."_

 _Regina took the note and read it._

 _You have your new dress. Head over to my mom and dads loft and get yourself ready._

 _Regina sighed and she went into her purse about to pay for the dress but the girl stopped her. "No need to worry about that. Emma took care of it." She said with a smile._

" _Oh okay." Regina said. "Thank you." She said before turning on her heel and heading out of the shop and over to the Charmings loft. She climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door. Mary-Margaret opened it and gave Regina a big grin. "What is going on?" Regina asked Mary-Margaret as she walked into the loft._

" _I can't tell you that." Mary-Margaret replied._

 _Regina turned to David and he too shook his head. "I can't tell you either. We have been sworn to secrecy."_

" _Emma just wants to do something romantic for you." Mary-Margaret said. "Go with it. Now why don't you go and get ready. I will get you a drink." Mary-Margaret said ushering Regina over to the bedroom._

" _Okay." Regina sighed._

 _Emma and Henry were back at the mansion setting up for the end of Regina's treasure hunt. Candles were all over the garden, fairy lights in the trees. Emma had set up a screen and a projector for a surprise video at the end of the hunt. It was all perfect and Emma couldn't help but smile as she looked over the garden. "It looks good kid. Doesn't it?" Emma said as she stood back._

" _Yeah it does Ma. Mom's gonna love it." Henry smiled._

" _You think?" Emma asked and Henry nodded his head. Emma glanced down at her watch and then looked back up at Henry. "Okay kid you head off to the next destination for your mother. I will finish off here and get myself ready." Emma said._

" _Okay Ma. Good luck." Henry grinned before running off to grab his bike and meet his mom._

 _Regina was ready, she had freshened up her hair and make up and was now in the living room with David and Mary-Margaret drinking a glass of wine and still trying to find out what Emma was planning. They still wouldn't tell her and David handed over yet another note. Regina took it from him and read it over._

 _Your all ready now. Bet you are desperate to know what I am up to._

 _Not long to find out now. Head over to the beach to meet our son._

 _He will tell you what to do next._

 _Regina stood up from the sofa, downing the rest of her wine and then grabbing her bag. "Okay well I suppose I best get onto the next place if I want to find out what Emma was up to."_

" _You will love it Regina. Just go with it." Mary-Margaret smiled._

" _Yeah yeah. I will." Regina replied. She headed out of the loft and out into the street. Walking along she looked around her, people seemed to be watching her and she really wondered what was going on. She knew Emma liked to have her fun but sometimes the blonde confused her. She got to the beach to see Henry sat on one of the rocks. She went down to him and he grinned at her when she approached. "So what have you got for me Henry?" She asked with an arch of her eyebrow._

" _Another note." He smiled and handed it over. Regina opened it up and read it over._

 _Hey baby. Are you ready to head on home to me?_

 _This will be the end of your treause hunt and the start of our night._

 _Come and get me_

 _Regina chuckled a little at the note and looked over at Henry who just continued to smile at her. "So your in on whatever this is too?" Regina asked._

" _You know me. I love a mission." Henry said._

 _Regina laughed a little and leaned over kissing the top of Henry's head. "That you do. Well i guess I better head off to see your mother."_

" _Have fun." Henry called as he watched his mom walk away. He quickly got out his phone to text Emma and tell her Regina was on her way back to the mansion._

 _It didn't take Regina long and she walked in. She put her bag down on the table in the hall and looked around her. She then saw rose petals on the floor and smiled as she followed them. They took her all the way out into the garden and she gasped as she saw how the garden had been decorated. Candles flickering in the light breeze, fairy lights lighting up the trees around her. She jumped a little as music started playing and she turned round to the screen to see Emma's face._

" _Hey Regina. So this is the end of your treasure hunt. I know it will have drove you crazy but now you get to find out what this is all about. So here we go..." Emma said._

 _Her face disappeared on the screen and then photos started to flash over the screen while Marry me by Bruno Mars started to play. The photos were of Emma, Regina, Henry, all three of them, just Emma and Regina, ones with Mary-Margaret and David, ones with other friends. There were nice ones and goofy ones. Regina smiled as she watched them flashing on the screen. She couldn't take her eyes off of it and that was what Emma was banking on as she watched Regina from the door. She needed Regina to be distracted for these last four minutes while she prepared herself. She had dressed in smart black trousers, a white shirt and a black tie with a black blazer over it. The box with the ring in her hand. She walked further into the garden, standing not too far behind Regina but making sure Regina wouldn't see her._

 _Writing appeared on the screen and Regina watched it so carefully, tears filling in her eyes._ _ **I love you Regina. You mean the world to me. You to me are everything and I want to make sure you know that. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met and my true love.**_

 _ **I hope that today and this video has shown you just how much you mean to me.**_

 _The song was beginning to wind down the last part playing and the last words showing up._ _ **It's time to turn around Regina, to let me ask you a special question...**_

 _Regina slowly turned round and gasped as she for the first time that day her eyes fell onto Emma. Emma who was now down on one knee, a box held in her hand open and showing off a beautfiul and simple engagement ring. "Hey baby." Emma said softly. Regina had tears in her eyes and she looked from Emma to the ring in her hand, speechless. "Regina I love you more than anything in the world. You are my world. You are my person. I have no idea what I would do without you in my life. Will you make me the happiest woman in the world? Will you marry me?"_

 _Regina tried to swallow back the tears but she was finding it harder and harder. She couldn't hold it back and sob excaped her. It was not because she was sad. She was anything but at this moment in time. She nodded her head, unable to speak for a moment. She took a deep breath trying to school herself. "Yes..." She whispered. "Yes I'll marry you." Regina said a little louder._

 _Emma stood up, the biggest grin on her face and she rushed over to Regina, crashing her lips onto Regina's and lifting her up in the air and spinning her around making Regina squeal. Emma placed her down on the ground and she took Regina's left hand in hers. She took the ring out of the box and she slipped it on Regina's finger smiling as like she had thought the ring looked perfect on Regina._

Emma glanced down to Regina's hand seeing her engagement finger shining on her hand along with her simple wedding band now. She lifted Regina's hand up to her lips and kissed it. "Come back to me beautiful." Emma said.

* * *

Regina had heard _Marry you_ echoing around her and the memory of the day Emma proposed to her had flashed before her. Once again tears sprung into her eyes as she watched it all and she wished she could get back to Emma. She missed her so much. She wanted Emma to hold her, to kiss her. She had felt something. It was a weird feeling, as if she was waking up from a sleep. It was as if she had felt Emma's hand in her own but then the feeling disappeared and it was as if nothing had happened.

She willed herself to wake up. She pinched at her hand hoping it would make some kind of difference but nothing seemed to happen. She sighed and sat down on the sofa. All she wanted was to get back to her family.

" _Come back to me beautiful."_

"I want to Emma." Regina called out into the empty room. "I want to get back to you. Just keep helping me. Please!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey here is another chapter for you all. I apologise for the delay in updating. Life just gets in the way I guess. I will try not to take so long next time!**

* * *

Another week had passed and Emma had continued to play music to Regina. Regina seemed to be responding more and more and Emma was sure it wouldn't be long before Regina woke up. She knew Regina could do it, she just needed that extra push. So she was bringing out a song that drove Regina crazy but it had a story behind it. Emma just for some reason thought that this song could be the one to help Regina wake up.

She put the CD in the player just as Henry walked into the room. "What song you playing for her today?" Henry asked as he sat down in a seat beside Regina's bed.

"A song that drives your mother crazy but I know she loves it really." Emma said. She pressed until she got to the song and then pressed play and the first few chords of _Rain is a good thing by Luke Bryan_ started to play and Henry laughed as he heard it.

"The song you sing to mom when she moans about it raining." He said.

"Yep." Emma smiled. "I am going to put this damn song on repeat until she wakes up. It's got to be what wakes her up."

Henry laughed. "She will wake up and nag you that it is stuck in her head."

"It will be worth it. If she nags at me at least she is awake right?" Emma smirked. She put the volume a little and then closed the door to Regina's room. Going back over she pressed the button on the CD player to repeat the song and she sat back and she and Henry talked a little.

* * *

Regina and Cora were walking along the streets of Storybrooke when the song echoed around them. Regina stopped and listened for a minute letting the song register with her. As soon as it did she chuckled and shook her head. "That damn woman!" She muttered.

"What does this song mean to you?" Cora asked with a frown. "I'm not sure about it."

"Emma sings it to me every time I moan about it raining. I hate the rain and she sings this to me to tell me that the rain isn't so bad in fact it is a good thing. Well that is her reasoning. I think it is more to annoy me because she knows the song drives me crazy and gets stuck in my head." Regina explained.

" _My daddy spent his life lookin' up at the sky. He'd cuss kick the dust, sayin' son it's way to dry."_ It was as if Regina could hear Emma singing and as the song continued and continued, repeating over and over again as she walked around Storybrooke with her mother she realised after a while it was Emma who was singing. Emma and Henry. She smiled looking up at the sky. It was as if they were both up there. _"It clouds up in the city, the weather man complains. But where I come from, rain is a good thing."_

"Rain makes corn, corn makes whiskey. Whiskey makes my baby, feel a little frisky." Regina sang to herself. She smiled. Emma always somehow got her singing this song. She was sure this is what probably drove her crazy about it.

* * *

"Back roads are boggin' up, my buddies pile up in my truck. We hunt our hunnies down, we take them into town. Start washing all our worries down the drain. Rain is a good thing." Emma and Henry sang. Henry holding onto Regina's hand as they stood by the side of her bed. Both were sure this would be the one to wake Regina. She was so close. Today would be the day. They just had that feeling.

They sang until they got to the chorus and then they got a little louder. "Rain makes corn. Corn makes Whiskey. Whiskey makes my baby get a little frisky. Back roads are boggin' up, My buddies pile up in my truck. We hunt our hunnies down, we take them into town. Start washing all our worries down the drain. Rain is a good thing."

"Take it Henry." Emma said.

"Farmer Johnson does a little dance, creeks on the rise, roll up your pants. Country girls, they wanna cuddle. Kids out playin' in a big mud puddle." Henry sang.

Emma then joined in. "Rain makes corn, corn makes whiskey. Whiskey makes my baby, ha ha ha. Back roads are boggin' up. My buddies pile up in my truck. We hunt our hunnies down, we take them into town. Start washing all our worries down the drain. Rain is a good thing."

Henry stopped singing and jumped a little as he felt Regina's hand twitch in his. He let go for a minute and tugged at Emma. "Her hand twitched. Ma it twitched again." He said. Emma looked down and she then looked up to Regina's face and could see her eyes twitching beginning to flutter open and she moved Henry's head to look where she was looking. Henry gasped. "She's waking up. What do we do?" Henry asked.

"Go get the doctor. I'm gonna keep singing to her." Emma said. Henry nodded his head and quickly walked out of the song started from the beginning again so Emma started to sing. "My daddy spent his life lookin' up at the sun. He'd cuss kick the dust, sayin' son it's way to dry. It clouds up in the city, the weather man complains. But where I come from, Rain is a good thing."

Regina continued to try and wake up. It was hard and it was slow but she was beginning to come back to her family.

* * *

Regina smiled as she continued to listen to Emma and Henry singing. She could picture them both singing acting like goofs. She knew if she could see them she would be laughing. She looked to her mother, a weird feeling coming over her. As if something was pulling at her.

"It's time to wake up now Regina. You've been here too long." Cora said taking Regina's hand in hers.

Regina nodded her head happy that finally her body and brain were letting her wake up. She had been away from her family for too long. "I'll miss you mother." Regina said.

"I will always be there for you Regina. Just remember that." Cora said. She leaned forward and kissed Regina's cheek. "Now go back to your family. They need you now, like you need them."

Regina let go of her mothers hands and she let herself be pulled from this imaginary Storybrooke. She could here the music getting louder and louder, the sound of Henry and Emma's voices getting louder. Her hand twitched, she could feel Henry's hand around hers and then it disappeared and then she heard Henry's voice again.

" _Her hand twitched. Ma it twitched again."_ She heard him say. _"She's waking up. What do we do?"_

It was then that she heard Emma's voice and she willed herself to keep on waking up, to not slip back into the coma. She couldn't go back there. _"Go get the doctor. I'm gonna keep singing to her."_ Emma then started to sing and it was spurring Regina on more and more to wake up. The song buzzed around her, now much louder than it had been as her eyes started to flutter open, the light of the room hitting her and making her eyes sore.

"That's it Regina. You can do it. Wake up for me. Please." Emma said desperately as she held onto Regina's hand tightly.

Regina continued to flutter her eyes open, letting her eyes get used to the light before looking around her. The sound of beeping machines filled her ears along with that damn song that had been playing on repeat. Regina looked over to Emma who was staring at her in wonder. "Emma..." Regina whispered, her voice hoarse and dry. She coughed a little and Emma reached over for a cup of water and helped Regina take a sip.

"Try not to talk to much Regina. Not until the doctor comes in to check you over." Emma said softly. She gazed into Regina's eyes. The big brown eyes that she hadn't been able to get lost in for two whole weeks.

The doctor and Henry came rushing into the room and the doctor smiled as she saw that indeed the mayor was awake. "Welcome back Regina." The doctor said as she walked further into the room checking Regina over. "Do you know where you are?" The doctor asked.

"T-the h-hospital." Regina said hoarsely. Regina looked around it. That seem fairly obvious to her.

"Do you remember what happened?" The doctor asked.

Regina thought about it for a moment. She remembered being in the car with Emma. They were talking and laughing and then she looked out the window. She saw the bright lights and she called out to Emma and then blackness. "Accident." Regina said simply looking from the doctor to Emma.

"That's right." The doctor said. Regina then tried to move but the doctor gently stopped her. "Try not to move Regina. You need rest. You have been through quite the ordeal you still need time to get better."

Regina then looked over to Emma who was staring down at her, still holding onto her hand. "Emma.."

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me. You just focus on getting yourself better okay." Emma said bringing Regina's hand up and kissing it.

"Yea mom." Henry said, a smile on his face at seeing his mother awake. "You need to get better." Regina smiled at Henry. She was so happy to see Emma and Henry again.

"How are you feeling Regina?" The doctor asked.

Regina looked back over to the doctor trying to process everything. "S-sore." She stuttered out hoarsly.

"Don't worry we can fix that. We will get you some more pain meds. We will get you better in no time." The doctor replied leaving the room for a moment to get Regina some pain meds.

"I am so happy to see you awake Regina." Emma said with a smile.

Regina smiled back. She then frowned as she heard the song still playing in the background. She looked over to Emma and Henry. "P-please turn t-the s-song off." Regina said slowly and both Emma and Henry laughed at that.

"Whatever you want my sweet." Emma said and Henry turned off the song that brought Regina back to them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, I am sorry it has taken me a little while to get this up for you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Over the course of the day doctors and nurses were in and out of Regina's room checking on how she was doing, checking on her breaks and fractures as well as how her mind was doing. Regina was still very tired and Henry joked that she had a cheek since she had seemed to be sleeping for two whole weeks. Emma had sent Henry home with her parents later on that night telling him his mother would still be here in the morning but knowing why Henry didn't want to leave. Every time Regina closed her eyes both of them were scared she wouldn't wake up again and she would be back in a coma. Emma still stayed by Regina's side at the hospital not caring what anyone said for now she would stay. So she sat on the chair in her usual spot, music softly playing in the background as she flicked through a magazine.

Regina's eyes flickered open and she looked around her for a moment before looking over to Emma. She smiled as she saw Emma sitting in the chair and then she heard the song that was playing, _You're my bestfriend by Queen._ This song always made her smile and think of Emma. Think about how much they had gone through. How much their relationship had changed over the years. They had gone from sworn enemies, to friends, to best friends, to lovers, to being wives to one another. It was so much change over really a short amount of time. Emma had managed to dig her way into her heart and there was no way of getting her out and Regina was happy about that.

They had danced at their wedding to this song, thinking the song fit them so perfectly. The lyrics speaking out to them and explaining their relationship so well. Regina glanced back over to Emma, Emma who was to engrossed in whatever was in her magazine to notice she was awake. Emma who was now quietly singing along to the song. "Ooh I've been wandering around. But I still come back to you. In rain or shine, you've stood by me girl. I'm happy at home. You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too." Regina said making Emma jump a little and look up to Regina with a smile.

"Glad to hear it." Emma grinned. She put the magazine down and sat up a bit more in the chair. "How you feeling?" Emma asked reaching forward and placing her hand on top of Regina's.

Regina let out a sigh. "Still tired if you can believe that." She replied.

"You have been through a lot Regina. Your body is trying to recover in the best way it can. You might have been in acoma but I bet you were busy in there." Emma said with a small laugh.

Regina smiled. "It was weird."

"What was?" Emma asked.

"When I was in acoma. I remember little things. I saw my mother. I ended up in another version of Storybrooke. My mind couldn't even come up with somewhere else to go but my mother was there and she helped me." Regina said. "I could hear you sometimes and all I wanted was to get back to you and Henry."

"We hoped you would hear us. I read the best ways to wake you." Emma said.

"Well you succeeded, even if it was with that damn song." Regina replied and Emma laughed.

"You know you love that song." Emma smirked and Regina shook her head. "You're not in any pain are you?" Emma asked and Regina shook her head again. They sat in silence for a moment, letting time go past them.

"What happened Emma? That night." Regina asked. "No one has informed me what happened yet."

Emma let out a sigh. She stood up and sat on the edge of Regina's bed. "Victor Whale crashed into us. He ran through a stop sign. The paramedics later found out at the scene that he was drunk while driving." Emma explained. "He will be locked up Regina but probably not for as long as he deserves." Emma said.

"So he is the reason I have been..." Regina started. "I don't remember much of the accident. I remember talking to you and then looking out of the window and just seeing the bright lights from the other car and then calling out to you." Regina said with tears in her eyes. "And then after that theres nothing. It just all went black."

"Oh Regina." Emma said squeezing Regina's hand comfortingly.

"Your bug?" Regina asked.

"Yeah the bug is gone. Sadly, the bug didn't make it." Emma sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you loved that death trap of a car." Regina said.

"Hey don't slag the car now it is gone. I'm still in mourning." Emma said.

Regina rolled her eyes playfully at Emma but held onto her hand. "I'm going to be in recovery for a long time aren't I?" Regina sighed.

"It might take you a little while to recover, yeah. But you have plenty people around to help you Regina." Emma said.

Regina gave a slight nod. "Could you perhaps help me to sit up? I have done enough lying down for now." Regina said.

"Are you sure Regina?" Emma asked. "It might be better if you stay lying down."

"Please Emma. I have been lying down for...what? Two weeks now. I want to try and get myself back to normal and move on with my recovery." Regina said. "I want out of this hospital as soon as possible."

Emma smiled at her stubborn wife. She was so happy that she was awake and okay. She stood up from the bed and gently helped Regina to sit up. Regina hissed a little in pain but relaxed into the pillows behind her. "You okay? You're not in any pain are you?" Emma asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm in a little bit of pain but I'm okay. The pain is bareable." Regina replied. "I don't want anymore of the painkillers. They make me sleepy and I would like to be awake for a little while."

"Okay." Emma said. "Just let me know if the pain gets worse."

Regina nodded her head. "I will." Regina let out a small sigh and looked around her. "I guess since I am awake that means you won't be allowed to stay with me all the time…" Regina said. Emma looked up and could see the disappointment on Regina's face. Regina may have been in acoma for the two weeks Emma had barely left her side but she had known Emma was there the whole time and it was comforting to her.

"They can try and move me but I won't be going anywhere. They will have to drag me out of here and away from." Emma said squeezing Regina's hand gently.

Regina gave Emma a small smile. "What about Henry?" Regina asked.

"The kid is fine at my mom and dads. He will understand. All he wants is for you to get better and that's what we will work on." Emma said.

Regina gave a nod. "How long do you think it will take me to get back too normal?" Regina asked. Vulnerability showing all over her face, unsual for Regina and it made Emma step back for a moment.

"With you…no time at all. I am more than sure your stubbornness will get you back on track." Emma said. Regina breathed out a laugh, her head dipped down a little looking down at her lap. Emma placed her hand on Regina's cheek and lifted it up gently so that Regina was looking back at her, into her eyes. "I love you Regina. More than anything. You know that don't you?"

Regina smiled, a brightness seeping back into her dark brown eyes. "Yes I know that. I love you too Emma. My best friend." Regina replied. Emma grinned back and she leaned forward, brushing her lips against Regina's. She pulled back a little and rested her forehead against Regina's and rubbed her nose against hers. She took in Regina, her smell and the fact that she was awake and she was okay. She couldn't believe how lucky she was that Regina was okay and she would be able to grow old with her best friend. The woman she loved.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heres a little chapter for you all. I think after this chapter there will only be one more perhaps. I hope you all had a good Christmas and have a very good New Year!**

* * *

A couple of months had passed and Regina was now out of the hospital, her leg in a cast, and still being pushed around in a wheelchair and helped a lot around the house. Emma had barely left her side from the moment she woke up in the hospital two months ago. Henry wa the same and if he could get out of going to school he would have. Regina felt trapped and just wanted to get herself back too normal and be able to do things for herself.

They were now back at the hospital for another follow up appointment and Regina was getting the cast off of her leg which she was extremely happy about. She felt so much relief when the cast came off and air hit her leg. She let out a happy sigh. "Everything seems good Regina. You are just going to have to keep up with your phisothearpy sessions and getting yourself back to walking." The doctor said with a smile.

"And how long do you think that will take me?" Regina asked.

"It depends. I suppose it's different for every person" The doctor replied. Regina gave a nod. "But please take it easy Regina. You don't want to push yourself too much. You do that and you end up pushing yourself back to the beginning."

"Yes, yes I know." Regina said with a sigh and a wave of her hand.

Emma couldn't help but smirk. Her stubborn girlfriend had no patience and she loved that about her. "Don't worry Regina. You will be running around in no time." Emma said kissing the side of her head. Regina gave Emma a small smile and the doctor came in with a couple of crutches.

"Now you are off to your phisothearpy session now so Jessica will teach you how to use these crutches for now to get you back into the swing of things and then you will move onto eventually doing things normally. Do not push yourself Regina." The doctor said firmly.

"Yes. I understand." Regina breathed out. Emma helped Regina off of the bed and into the wheelchair and the doctor gave Regina the crutches to hold. They said goodbye and then headed down to the phisothearpy department. They didn't have to wait long until Regina was taken in and the young phisotherapist Jessica started to help Regina through her movement.

"Slowly does it Regina. Take it easy." Jessica said softly. "We're in no rush are we?" She said with a smile.

"I guess not no." Regina sighed. The crutches were uncomfortable and she didn't want to use them. All she wanted was to just be able to walk herself. "Do I really need these? Can I not just learn to walk on my own?"

"it is best to ease yourself into things Regina. Take things one step at a time. Don't hurry youself." Jessica replied.

"And what if I don't want to take things easy? What if I don't want to take one step at a time? What if I want to hurry myself up?!" Regina snapped. She was getting irritated with the whole situation. She wasn't used to this. She wasn't used to being like this and she hated it.

Jessica stood back and Emma bit her lip for a moment. She watched Regina and could see the tears in her wifes eyes and knew she was about to break but was trying so hard not to with the phisothearpist in the room. Emma smiled at Jessica and stepped towards her. "Could you give us a couple of minutes please?" Emma asked quietly. Jessica quickly nodded and she left the room, leaving the two women alone. Regina sniffed, struggling to keep her emotions in. She leaned heavily on one of the crutches, her head down staring at the floor as tears started to fall. Emma stepped closer to her and placed her hand on her upper arm, her thumb drawing circles there. "Regina…"

"I hate this Emma. I hate this! I don't want to be like this. I want to be like I was before. I want to be able to do thigns for myself. I don't want to have to rely on someone all the time. It's not me." Regina said as a sob escaped her mouth.

"Oh Regina…" Emma said softly and she gently pulled her wife into her arms. She let Regina cry into her chest, rubbing her hand over her back soothingly. "It's okay Regina. I understand." Emma said. "But they are right. You have to take it easy. If you push yourself too much then you will end up back to the beginning again."

"I know." Regina sniffed, her head resting on Emma's shoulder. "I know they are right. I'm just frustrated with the situation, not the people. I shouldn't take it out on all of you."

"Everyone understands why you are frustrated Regina." Emma said. "But hey you are doing well. You are on crutches now. That is a step in the right direction, right?" Emma said.

"I guess it is yes." Regina said as she looked up into Emma's eyes.

"You bet it is. Before you know it you won't need the crutches anymore and you will be walking by yourself doing everything you could do before the accident. I hate that you are going through this Regina. I have hated seeing you like this but you are getting there." Emma said placing her hand on Regina's cheek.

"You always somehow manage to make me feel better." Regina said with a small smile. "I don't know how you do it."

"I love you. That's how." Emma said leaning forward and brushing her lips against Regina's. "Now I am going to get Jessica back in here and we are going to get back to your phiso session and then we will head home and chill out, okay?"

"Okay." Regina agreed.

* * *

Emma parked up outside of the mansion. Turning the car off she jumped out and ran around to the passenger side opening the door and holding her hand out to Regina. Regina took it and let Emma help her out of the car. Emma then went to try and help Regina into the house but Regina shook her head. "No. Hand me my crutches. I want to try and do it on my own." Regina said leaning against the car.

"Regina remember the doctor said to take it easy." Emma said.

"I know and I will take it easy but I want to try and walk to the house by myself Emma. I have had to sit in a wheel chair and be pushed around for so long…I want to do this." Regina replied.

Emma could see the desperate look in Regina's eyes. The look to be indpendant again. She nodded her head and opened the back door of the car and pulled out Regina's crutches. She handed them to her wife and locked the car up. "Okay but I am going to be beside you just in case." Emma said

"Okay." Regina said as she adjusted the crutches. She slowly used the crutches to start walking, leaning heavily on them as she slowly started to move. It still felt weird to her, walking again but Jessica her phisotherapist said she had done very well earlier and had picked up her movement well. She was by no means ready to walk on her own or run a marathon but she was at least able to move with aid of the crutches and that made her feel so much better. Emma was true to her word and was moving slowly beside her as they made their way across the driveway and towards the porch. Regina stopped at the couple of steps leading up to the porch.

"You okay?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded her head. "Yes I'm fine. Just taking a moment." She replied. "You go on and open the door." Emma walked up the couple of steps and opened the front door while Regina stared down at the steps. She was remembering what she needed to do and with slow movements she managed to negotiate the steps and come to the top of the porch. She smiled to herself and looked up at Emma who was also smiling. "See, I got this." Regina said.

"You got this." Emma smiled proudly at her wife. Who would have thought this was the first time she was walking in months. Her wife truly amazed her at times. "Come on, lets go get some lunch." Emma said motioning with her hand for Regina to come into the house. Emma watched as Regina carefully moved towards her. She was so happy to see Regina up and moving again, even if she was moving incredibly slowly and very unlike Regina. She knew it wouldn't be long before her wife was back too normal, walking around in those killer heels and running the place. It took time to heal and it might seem like that time was taking forever but Emma was just happy Regina was still here with her.

"I think we should eat outside. It's a lovely day." Regina suggested, breaking into Emma's thoughts.

"Sounds good to me." Emma replied. "What would you like to eat?" Emma asked as she stayed close to Regina who was still slowly negotiating her way through the house.

"Erm…" Regina started stopping for a moment and wincing a little.

"You okay?" Emma asked quickly stepping closer to Regina.

Regina nodded her head. "Yes. This is just quite tiring. Not walking for a few months and then…it takes it out of you."

Emma gave Regina a comforting smile, placing her hand on the small of her back. "If you need to rest I can get your wheelchair. The doctor told me to take it away with us incase you still needed to use it."

Regina shook her head, taking a deep breath. She might be in a little bit of pain but she refused to use the wheelchair. Now that she was up and walking again she was not going to go back into that chair if she could help it. "No I'll be okay. It's not much further into the kitchen is it?" She said.

Emma could see Regina's stubborn streak shining through. She knew that Regina would push and push herself until she was too tired to go on. In a way Emma envied that but then on the other hand Emma wasn't so sure if that was a good thing. She more than anyone wanted Regina to get back to her normal self but she didn't want Regina to push herself to hard and end up hurting herself. "If your sure Regina. Using the wheelchair isn't a bad thing you know? The doctor did say that it will take a few weeks to a few months for walking to become easier again."

"I know." Regina sighed. "I just don't want to use it just now."

"Okay." Emma sighed. "Whenever your ready then."

Regina stood for a couple more minutes, taking deep breaths. She was beginning to feel like she was ready to start moving again when the front door burst open and Henry came running in, dumping his back pack down beside the coat stand and kicking his shoes off by the shoe rack. He kicked the door closed and hurried over to his mothers. "Hey. Your walking again…well kind of…That's good news right?" Henry said hurriedly with a smile on his face clearly not seeing his brunette mothers discomfort and slight pain and his blonde mothers worry. Too happy to see his mother up on her feet again, even if she was using crutches.

"Yes Henry. It's great news." Regina said flashing him her best smile. She would always put on a mask for Henry no matter what. He might be older now but he was still her baby boy. It didn't matter how much he protested it, he was and she would always try to protect him from the badness of the world. "I will be going to physio to get me back into the swing of walking and eventually I won't need these." Regina said nodding to the crutches.

"That's great." Henry grinned. "So you don't have the wheelchair anymore?"

"No we still have that." Emma butted in before Regina could speak and Regina scowled a little. "Just in case your mother needs it. It will take a few weeks to a few months for your mother to get back to normal so she might still need the wheelchair."

"But it will be a last resort." Regina added in quickly as they started to make their way through to the kitchen slowly, following Regina's movements.

"Well it's okay to have the wheelchair still." Henry said with a small shrug. "Don't wanna push yourself too much. Right mom?" He said looking to Regina.

"No..of course." Regina said quietly. They entered the kitchen, _finally_ she thought and Henry pulled out a chair for Regina to sit in. "Oh we were thinking of eating outside Henry." Regina said.

"We will but take a seat just now. Relax while I prepare something. Now what did you fancy?" Emma said gently guiding Regina over to the chair and making her sit down.

"Erm…nothing to heavy. I'm not overly hungry." Regina replied.

"I want mac and cheese." Henry announced. A raised eyebrow from his brunette mother and he cleared his throat and said. "Please."

Regina relaxed her features as well as her body into the chair. She had to admit it was good to be sitting down again. The journey from the car to the kitchen had felt like it had gone on forever. She looked over to Henry who seemed to be looking older and older as each day passed. She wondered exactly when it was that Henry grew up. It had seemed like yesterday that Henry was just a little baby in her arms and now he was a teenager, much taller than her now.

Henry looked over at his mother, giving her a soft smile. "What is it mom? Have I got something on me?" He asked as he looked down at himself.

"No…you don't." Regina replied. "I just..I was wondering when you got so big." Regina said.

Henry rolled his eyes playfully at his mother. "I've been taller than you for a good while shorty." He sassed back ot her making both Emma and Regina laugh a little.

"Hey she might be shorter than you but she can still ground your ass." Emma smirked.

"Height isn't everything." Regina shrugged.

"lucky for you." Henry smirked, Regina playfully glared at her son.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Firstly I would like to apologise for the delay in updating this story. Life got in the way and then a huge bout of writers block. It was horrible. But I powered through and eventually broke through the wall and got this written up. This is the ending to this story. I want to thank you all for reading and sticking with my story. I have a few more ideas to write up and start so if you liked this story check up to see if I post any new stories. My two new ideas and Swan Queen also. Hopefully I will get them posted soon. Also if anyone has an prompts they would like wrote up I am more than happy to do those.**_

 _ **Anyway I will let you get to reading. I hope you enjoying the ending of this story and I hope to see you all in another story. Thank you again!**_

* * *

Three years had passed. Three years of getting their lives back on track. Regina had been stubborn as always and had managed to push herself to the limits forcing her way through the wall she needed to and getting back to normal. She was now walking quite fine without any aid and was even able to wear heels again. Not particularly high ones like she used to but heels nonetheless. She found she couldn't wear very high heels like she used to be able to.

Henry was at college in Boston, was doing very well and even had a girlfriend called Lauren. Regina wasn't too sure of her but then Emma was sure that any girl Henry brought home wouldn't be good enough for him in Regina's eyes. Lauren had a lot of impressing to do when it came to Regina but Emma expected nothing less from the brunette when it came to Henry's girlfriend and she was sure that Regina did secretly like Lauren.

Emma, well she was just happy to have her family around her and live their semi quiet life in Storybrooke.

Today her parents had re-newed their wedding vows. It had been something they had talked about for a long time and finally it had been. It was a very soppy lovey dovey ceremony (nothing Emma didn't expect from Snow White and Prince Charming) and many had cried. Emma was even sure she had seen Regina tear up a little but Regina insisted she had something in her eye.

It was now party time, food was laid out, music was blasting and everyone was having a good time. Emma sat back and watched as Henry talked with David about who knows what as Snow talked with Lauren. Lauren looked a little lost but who wouldn't in this town. Her eyes travelled around the diner and landed on her wife. Her beautiful wife who was wearing a bright red dress that hugged her fabulous curvy figure. The dress stopped just above her knees and showed off her amazing legs and she wore black heels, heels that she knew were much shorter than her wife had wanted but Emma had told her to opt for comfort.

Emma was sure that it didn't matter how long she and Regina were together she would still be amazed by the woman. She was her wife but each day she woke up beside her she felt blessed. The car crash had opened up her eyes a little more. To count her blessings and to see that each day is a gift and spending it with loved ones is an even bigger gift. Regina was everything to her and she loved her with all her heart.

Beside her wife, clinging to her with everything she had was their little two year old Rose. Not long after Regina recovering they had talked about having a child. Regina had told Emma all about magical conception and after that it didn't take long before Emma was pregnant with their child. Rose was beautiful. She had Emma's green eyes and pale skin but she had Regina's hair colour and features along with Regina's temper and could throw a sassy comment here and there even at the young age of two. It amazed Emma how like Regina Rose was and Rose was extremely clingy with Regina. Wherever Regina was you were sure to find Rose.

She smiled as she heard _Wet Wet Wet's Sweet Little Mysetry_ playing. Although the song now also held bad memories she always tried to push those away when she heard the song. She didn't want the song to hold bad memories. The song made her think of Regina. The woman she loved. It made her think of the first time they made love. It made her think how lucky she is to have found a home in Regina and she wouldn't let it be tarnished with the memories of nearly losing the woman she loved.

No. She would put those memories to the side and forever keep the good memories. She shook her head and pushed herself up from the chair, walking over to Regina and placing her hands on the womans hips. "Don't mind if I steal my wife for a moment do you?" Emma said to Archie.

"Oh of course not Emma." Archie replied with a smile.

Emma returned his smile and she guided Regina away and over to the space in the middle of the floor, spinning her around to face her. "Emma what are you doing?" Regina asked, arching an eyebrow at the blonde. A small brunette quickly following her two mothers.

"I want to dance with you. It's one of our songs." Emma grinned her arms wrapping around Regina's waist.

Regina smirked but she did not move away from Emma. "We seem to have a lot of songs."

"Music is a way of speaking. You can say a lot with a song." Emma replied.

"Me too, me too!" Rose said tugging on Regina's dress and holding her arms out to her brunette mother. Emma playfully rolled her eyes but she moved back a little to let Regina lift Rose up, balancing her on her hip. Emma moved her arm around Rose and danced with her two girls. It was hard for Regina and herself to get time on their own as Rose had discovered she liked her mothers bed more than her own at the minute. Emma and Regina had tried everything to convince Rose to sleep in her own bed but she was stubborn, just like her brunette mother. Regina also found it hard to say no to the little brunette

Emma leaned over and blew a raspberry on the little girls cheek making her giggle. "Mama." She squealed and hid her face in Regina's neck. "Mama being silly mommy." Rose said as she looked up at Regina.

Regina smiled. "Mama always likes to be silly."

"Hey I can be serious…" Emma said acting hurt but she couldn't hide the smirk that threatened to break through.

"Of course you can dear." Regina threw back. He leaned forward and brushed her lips against Emma's, a little hand coming inbetween them and making both women laugh. They pulled away and looked to Rose who gave them a cheeky grin. "Little monkey." Regina cooed and tickled the little girls tummy. Rose giggled and wriggled a little in Regina's arms.

"Mommy you no kiss mama. You kiss me." Rose said with all the seriousness that a two year old can have.

"Yes I do kiss you sweetheart but I kiss mama too." Regina replied. Rose got quite jealous if anyone hugged or kissed Regina and vice versa with Regina to anyone else. She did not like sharing her mommy. Henry was a big one for baring the brunt of Roses temper if he got attention from Regina. Regina and Emma were trying to explain to Rose that she needed to share Regina and she couldn't keep her mommy all to herself.

"But I no like it. Only me mommy." Rose frowned a little. Emma bit her lip trying not to laugh at Rose. That frown reminded her so much of Regina.

"Rose we have talked about this. You have to share mommy." Regina said trying to keep strict but Rose had turned on the puppy dog eyes and a pouted lip. Thanks to Henry for showing his little sister that face. "Mommy loves you to the moon and back but mommy loves mama and Henry too."

Rose's frown deepened. "But me more?" Rose asked.

Emma chuckled and she ruffled Rose's hair and kissed her cheek. "You are some cookie little miss."

"I not a cookie mama. Silly mama." Rose said making Regina and Emma laugh again.

"Moms!" Henry slid over to them. "Grandma wants a family photo."

"Of course she does." Regina said rolling her eyes a little.

Emma nudged her but smiled when Regina looked at her. "You know my mom. Any chance she has to get a family photo she will take it."

"Don't I know it." Regina sassed.

They walked over to where Snow and David were and sat down on the chairs that Snow had set out. Regina sat in the middle with Rose on her knee. Emma sat down on her left with Henry beside her. Snow sat on Regina's right with Neal on her knee and then David sat down on her other side. Snow looked up and down the family line and smiled. "Perfect. I need an updated family picture."

"You always need an updated family picture." Regina mumbled.

Snow nudged Regina making her gasp, looking round and glaring at the woman. "Smile Regina." Snow said before turning back to the camera and grinning. Regina rolled her eyes again and turned round to look back at the camera. She held Rose tightly to her and a smile graced her lips as she felt Emma's hand slip into hers and squeeze. She supposed she could go through another family picture. Granny clicked the camera, the flash going off and blinding them all. Snow jumped up and quickly walked over looking at the picture. "It's perfect. Thank you granny." Snow said. She walked back over and held the camera out to Regina. "If you like it you could have a copy."

Regina took the camera and looked at the photo, smiling as she looked down at it. Henry's goofy smile that matched Emma's perfectly. Rose looking as cheeky as ever as she grinned, showing the couple of gaps in her teeth that she had recently lost to the tooth fairy. Snow and Charming looking as perfect as ever and Neal matching Rose with cheekiness. Then there was her. When she looked at herself she couldn't help but notice just how happy she really looked. Surrounded by her family and yes that did include Snow and David too. She and Emma had made it through the other side of life, the dark side of life to make it to the light and they were stronger than ever. They were happier than ever. A true happy ending.


End file.
